1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rain shelters and more particularly pertains to a new spectator rain shelter for personal use at outdoor events for protection from inclement weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rain shelters is known in the prior art. More specifically, rain shelters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,872; U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,251; U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,606; U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,931; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,728; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,540.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spectator rain shelter. The inventive device includes a portable housing made of a transparent material with a retractable front opening to serve as a window, thereby allowing a person to avoid getting rained on during inclement weather while still enjoying the event they are attempting to watch.
In these respects, the spectator rain shelter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of personal use at outdoor events for protection from inclement weather.